I do love you
by Jekei
Summary: After the end of the drama "You're the best Lee Soon Shin", Lee Ji Eun (IU) and Jo Jung Suk are questionning themselves. They miss each other. What will they do? Conceal or confess their love? The chemistry between Lee Soon Shin and Shin Joon Ho in the drama was so great, that we can't keep thinking about them being real :) This is my first fanfic ever! Sorry for the mistakes.
1. Ji Eun's thoughts

It has been few months since the end of her drama « You're the best Lee Soon Shin ». Ji Eun was at home for a short break before her second concert in Seoul. She was really happy being able to relax at least. Her schedule was ethic. But she was not complaining. She was so happy to make her comeback as a singer. To meet her fans and start anew after her scandal. She was thankful and didn't dare to complain.

Ji Eun was especially grateful to Soon Shin, the character she portrayed in her last drama. As Soon Shin ah, she did things she had never done before in public! Thinking about that her thoughts got wild. But she waved them away!

She thought about the great time she had with all the cast. She's been able to spend so much time with In Ah unnie; she was grateful for that too! She met great actors and actress, such as Jung Suk oppa! He's such an easy going and talented guy. Thinking about him, she sighed and her mind got wild again.

"_What should I do? Why Jung Suk (JS) oppa keep invading my thoughts?" "Oh….or is it Joon Ho?" her lover is the drama_". She sighed again!

Lately she kept sighing a lot. And she had to admit that it was because of JS oppa. Soon Shin ah felt in love with Joon Ho and she, Lee Ji Eun felt for…Jo Jon Suk (JJS)! She sighed again and suddenly got mad. She won't play in any drama in the future! It's has been so hard to emerge from her character. At the end of the drama, she couldn't really make the difference between reality and fiction. Her feelings were…were…..SHE WAS SO FRUSTRATED!

Ji Eun shaked her head, trying to get rid of all her frustration. Then she jumped on her bed and her back was the first part of her body reaching the bed.

"_lool_" she thought. "_I did exactly the same in the drama. And JS oppa, too_". This time she smiled and said his name out loud "JS oppa". She could imagine him smiling to her and give her a small pat on her back. As he used to do on the set of the drama.

When they first met, he was like an oppa, a big brother for her. Nice guy, trying (to be cool) to put your mind at ease. He always had the appropriate behaviour.

She remembered this scene during the press conference, when he put his hand on her shoulder. The lead couple had to allow the journalists to take pictures of them. He put casually his hand on her shoulder and has been teased for that. People said that he was like a ajusshi next to IU.

To be exact, even his family and friends said that he was like a robber for portraying the "Little sister's lover" in the drama. They actually had a 13 years old gap. She laughed remembering this moment. Because Jeon Suk oppa quickly took off his hand with an awkward smile. He was puzzled. At that moment, she found him cute; he was like big brother wanting to protect her sister from people's "talks".

Ji Eun kept smiling lying down on her bed. Everytime her thoughts lead her her towards Jeon Suk oppa, a warm feeling will fill her whole body, her heart.

"Ji Eun ah, diner is ready" shouted her mother from the kitchen. "We will be alone tonight".

"Né Omma, I'm coming".

While eating, Ji Eun ah was lost once again in her thoughts. Her mother as often, couldn't stop talking about dramas she was watching these days. Ji EUn ah wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, but one thing kept her attention.

"Do you know that Jo Jung Suk (JJS) is still in contact with Lee Yoon Ji? You know his co-worker and love interest from his previous drama? He congratulated via twitter her for the end of her family drama".

Her mother was telling her that, giggling. She continued:

"Jo Jung Suk shi and Lee Yoon Ji shi were my favourite in the drama the King 2 hearts. I loved this couple, they were so cute. And JJS's character Eun Shi Kyung was so charming, taking care so well of Gongjunim, the princess. I felt as if he really loved her".

Ji Eun's heart started to ache. And all she wanted was to stop her mummy from saying those words that was hurting her.

"Omma", said Ji Eun with a annoyed and slightly tearing voice.

"She's his old co-worker and his close friend. So Jung Suk oppa just wanted to congrats her and give her some support. That's all you know".

"My dear daughter, are you jealous". Mother said that with a teasing voice. She was staring her with an amused face.

"Your expression right now is the same as Lee Soon Shin when she felt in love with Shin Jun Ho".

Ji Eun was startled and her eyes blinked 3 times before answering.

"Really?...So maybe that's true that I love him. Omma, your daughter must be in love with Jo Jung Suk shi. Because she can't stop thinking about him, about the way he smiles. And she gets jealous when she hears news about him praising, or being involved with other girls". A sad smile appeared on her face.

"Ji Eun ah…why are talking about you as if you were talking about someone else? By the way, I already knew about your crush over Jo Jung Suk".

"Chincha…. really Omma?"

"Né, yes I knew. My daughter is glowing these days. And you're quite sensitive too. Your mood is always changing, you seem in your mind, like something or something was stick into your head". She patted her daughter's head and said:

"Instead of spazzing around, you should use this state of mind and write a song. People can give only what they received. Share with your fan your love for him through your music, as you've always done.

Ji Eun ah, I thought that "Beautiful song" was a kind of confession you know". She said this with loving eyes.

"Omma…". Ji eun's voice cracked and tears started falling on her cheeks.

"Gomawoyo, thank you Omma" she whispered.

**_Yeah, I'm going to write a song. And I hope that my feelings will reach his heart._**

**To be continued... :)**

**It's my first fanfic ever. Hope you'll enjoy it guys...even if my writting isn't really good. I just wanted to show my love for JoU :)**


	2. Jo Jung Suk's thoughts

It has been few months since the end of his drma "You're the best Lee Soon Shin". Jo Jung Suk (JJS) was busy shooting his new movie with Hyun Bin as the main character. His previous movie, "The face reader" had met great success. So nowadays, more and more people recognized him in the streets. He was happy because he has been working so hard the last 10 years.

"Jung Suk ah….Are you ready for this scene?".

"Né….yeah PD-nim".

"Don't forget that I want you to express a feeling of longing for Eun Ji shi! You're a killer whose heart started warming up by this woman. I want to see a man torns between love and duty, ok?".

"ACTION!"

The assassin was hurt and Eun Ji was taking care of him. She wasn't looking at him and was putting a bandage on his wound. He was attracted by this lively and brave woman. Without really realizing, he extended his arm to try to touch her hair and whispered:

"Ji Eun shi…..you…."

"CUT" shouted

"Jung Suk ah…It's Eun Ji shi, not Ji EUn. What's happning to you today!? You seem distracted; it's the second time already! Do you know a girl named Ji Eun. Are you in love?!" And then director started to laugh at Jung Suk's face. He had a shock expression, as if he just got struck by lightning.

The shoot was over for the day and Jo Jung Suk was in his car, heading home with his manager! JS was looking through the window with a lost gaze. His eyes were tired. He was watching at the city lights but couldn't enjoy this view as usual. He sighed and told his manager:

"Hyung, …..Could you drop me off here? I need to get some fresh air. Where is my cam Hyung? I just want to be invisible tonight". He said this with a tired smile

"Be careful Jung Suk ah. I don't know what you have, how you're feeling right now, but…..don't forget…I'm here for you. You can talk to me, about anything, anytime. And you know, life is not so complicated. We often are the one who doesn't make it easy. Just be true to your heart."

With this in mind, JS looked at his manager driving away.

"_Yeah, Hyung is right! Why worry about tomorrow? Let's just talk one step after another"._

"Lee Ji Eun…." Just saying her name out loud was giving him goosebumps.

"Lee Ji Eun….I love you". This time he suddenly shouted.

This solemn confession blasted into a laugh. HE WAS HAPPY! An indescribable joy filled his heart and warmed up his body! He just had to be brave and wait for an opportunity to meet her again and….tell her about his feelings! By the way, he will just have to create this opportunity. He had to confess no matter what.

Rain started pouring, but it doesn't matter, because he was happy to accept this love that had been growing for this woman; And even the rain reminded him of his lovely Ji Eun. Life in mint color and rain dress will always be a beautiful memory for him…a beautiful song!

"Taxi" he called.

"_It's time to go home. I have a photo shoot tomorrow morning_. And as Jun Ho used to say to Soon Shin, you have to go to bed early or you face will look like bread".

He smiled at this thought and laid his body deeper in the seat of the taxi which were driving him home. He closed his eyes and started thinking about future, his future…..THEIR FUTURE!

**Hi guys. This is the second chapter of my first ever fanfic J**

**Hope you like it! **

**Now…..next chapter is the meeting between JJS and Ji Eun. They both admitted that they're in love. Now how are they going to confess to each other? How will they have the opportunity to meet? Let's wait for next chapter J**


End file.
